Ryūseiga (spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Ahatake Kurosaki's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Ahatake's Zanpakuto. Ryūseiga (竜牙, "Dragon Fang") is the spirit of Ahatake's Zanpakutō. Appearance Ryūseiga takes the form of a well-endowed, bespectacled woman with short dark hair, piercing red eyes. She wears what appears to be a high school uniform, and is nearly always scowling. Ahatake says she looks somewhat like Tereya (when the latter first appeared). Personality Not only in appearance but Ahatake also notes Ryūseiga's personality to be very similar to Tereya. Just like Tereya, she is rude, blunt, and very violent. While she is willing to work with Ahatake, she finds him weak, and is constantly berates him when he makes mistakes, which is often. Ahatake says that she will lecture him often should he ever use Bankai in battle, meaning she thinks when Ahatake uses her, he should be able to win a fight without Bankai. She does seem to care for Ahatake's well being somewhat, shown during the month Ahatake was unconscious, she trained him and forced him to get over the death of his mother and the fact that her corpse was being used as a weapon. Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Ryūseiga has a large amount of spiritual energy, even more-so than her master. And like her master, her spiritual power takes the form of flames. *'Burning Touch:' Stemming from her flaming spiritual energy, Ryūseiga's touch is capable of burning opponents. *'Seppun no Shi' ('' Kiss of Death 接吻の死''): Ryūseiga's preferred killing technique. She kisses an opponent and releases flames into their body. The flames expand at Ryūseiga's will, burning the opponent from the inside out. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryūseiga is shown to be very proficient in wielding a sword, as shown during the time she was training Ahatake, who himself is very skilled with a sword. She was able to fight with only one hand on her sword, and her style is shown to be very swift and brutal, shown when she constantly aimed for Ahatake's vitals points and he only barely noticed the attacks. Physical Manifestation: She is shown to b a very independent Zanpakutō, manifesting by her own will into the real world many times in Generation II. Ahatake finds this to be very annoying, which may be just why she does it. Unlike most Zanpakutō, she is able to travel very far away from Ahatake, and can use her own abilities seperate from him. Zanpakutō Sword Manifestation: When manifested, Ryūseiga can summon her sealed state by drawing it from her hand. :*'Shikai:' In addition to summoning her sealed form, she can also summon her Shikai form as well. Ryūseiga's blade changes from a katana to a jian, a Chinese straight sword. The blade takes on a black coloration, the handle turns red, and the guard resembles a Chinese Dragon. The blade is very strong, able to cut through various metals with little to moderate effort. ::Shōryūha (飛翔竜発破, Soaring Dragon Wave): The Shōryūha is one of Ryūseiga's most powerful attacks. When used, the normally black blade glows blue, and reishi is gathered in a manner so it starts to form into a blue dragon, similar to Hyōrinmaru in Shikai. The dragon is mentally controlled by Dyan, and as enough power to destroy a Danku shield. When it connects with the victim, it will explode and envelop them as a normal blast would. Bankai: Tensuryūseiga (天鉄竜牙 Heaven's Iron Dragon Fang): In it's Bankai state, Tensuryūseiga retains it's jian state, but Ryūseiga's dons a long, scaled cloak, and it summons a large, menacing dragon, resembling a Chinese Dragon in most respects. The dragon has a mind of it's own, but it bends to Ryūseiga's will. Bankai Special Ability: Ryūseiga's Bankai revolves around the use of her dragon, but it gain's additional attacks as well. Dragon: Ryūseiga's Bankai summons a large menacing dragon, which Ryūseiga calls Ryū (竜 Dragon). The dragon has very durable hide, and has a mind of it's own, though it willingly obeys Ryūseiga's orders. The dragon constantly exude's vile spiritual pressure, which causes anyone in the vicinity to feel sick and experience fear, though Ryūseiga seems to be immune to it's effects. Flame: The dragon is capable of letting loose bursts of flame from it's mouth. These flames are uniquely purple colored and can melt even rock. Energy Blasts: The dragon can fire blasts of pure reishi from it's mouth, and they crackle like lightning. This is the dragon's strongest attack and it can be charged and it is difficult to redirect. Ryūho Taihō (竜骨大砲 Dragon Bone Cannon): Tensuryūseiga's ultimate attack. Ryūseiga swings her blade down, and at the instance of the swing, Tensuryūseiga absorbs her spiritual energy and releases a large sphere of spiritual energy from the tip of the blade. Although it is slow moving, it is very powerful, and explodes upon contact with anything, even Ryūseiga himself. Category: Zanpakutō Spirit